A skin taken from a furred animal such as a fur normally has a layer or residues of fat, tendons and/or flesh that is firmly attached to the skin side of the fur. Before the fur can be used for further processing, such layers or residues must be removed from the skin side.
A prior art apparatus for processing such furs to remove layers or residues of fat, tendons and/or flesh on the skin side is described in Danish patent specification DK156669. This apparatus comprises a single scraper roller with V-shaped scraping elements to scrape the skin on each side of a mandrel, on which a tubular fur is arranged with the skin side facing outwards.
Danish patent specification DK173611 describes an apparatus for processing fur on a mandrel. The apparatus comprises several scraper rollers that, while scraping the skin side of the fur, cause the fur to rotate about its longitudinal axis.
European patent specification EP2093299 concerns an apparatus for processing fur in which the apparatus comprises two scraper rollers driven in opposite directions of rotation to achieve both a friction force against a thick end of a mandrel on which a fur is arranged and a friction force against the thin end of the mandrel.
The above apparatuses have various disadvantages that the present invention resolves.